forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Briar Verruille
Appearance A bright and easy going smile and expressive golden eyes have carried Briar through much of her life. Briar is of average height and has lighter than average hair, which is a rich chocolate brown. She likes to experiment with styles, so from one week to the next it could be long to her waist, or cropped in a boyish short style. Currently though her hair is cropped short to above her shoulder and cut to frame her face. Personality In general Briar is a quiet person, she doesn't chatter for no reason, but she is a bright soul. She enjoys life despite some of the curve balls it has thrown her. She has a tendency towards selfishness, a bi-product of her status as the only beloved child of a pair of rich aristocrats. She has wanted for nothing through most of her life. She has trained with the best teachers, and has worn all the best clothes, though her tastes tend to stray from what is considered fashionable from month to month. She never did understand peoples penchant for putting fashion above comfort. Briar has always had a deep connection with the land and she loves messing about in the garden, though more often than not her attempts at growing things end badly. As a ruler though Briar is in her infancy, Marcella and her advocates had always made all the big decision, so she is still finding her feet and her strength when it comes to matters of court. Some of her decisions have been sound. Some have not. She is like a person walking in the dark, sometimes she can step out in relative confidence, while others she stumbles and falls. History Briar had always been a promising child, she was bright, pretty and had a knack for figures so when her queen caste became apparent it was of little surprise to her aristo parents nor when she walked away from the dark alter with a bright red jewel. Amy and Devon Veruille doted on their little girl and in their eyes there was none her equal. Briar remained an only child and in her own mind as well as her parents the only child of any note. So it was she grew up spoiled and self centered. She bested all the other children she knew in just about anything and she delighted in telling her parents of her victories. Upon the onset of puberty other things had begun to change as Briar's body did. Visions plagued her sleep and she grew a snake tooth beneath one fingernail. Her parents were thrilled, not only was their daughter a young Queen, but a Black Widow as well! In this day and age Queens were rare, and those of a dual caste rarer still. It was a huge shock to the system when it came time for Briar to complete her initial Black Widow Training, these women did not dote on her, did not attend to her every whim. In fact she had to fight for even the slightest attention, or the seldom word of praise. She worked harder then than she had ever worked before, until at last she gained her journey maid's pendant. She had changed during her time of study, not only had she grown physically, her features had filled out and she had gained a few inches height as well as a voluptuous figure but she had learned the value of hard work and that sometimes one had to care for others before oneself. Unbeknownst to Briar through all her early years she was being watched. The Queen of Hayll was an egotistical and self centered woman. One to above all else craved power and guarded what power she had jealously. She had commanded that every Queen child born be brought to her attention, and more than that, and child who's jewels had the potential to rival her own. There was no Priestess in Hayll that had the power or the ability to challenge her so as each child underwent the birthright ceremony, their caste and jewels were recorded and if of interest to the Queen Marcella, the information was transmitted to her. The young Red jeweled queen didn't need to be more than she was at birth to be a threat to Marcella. So Marcella had her watched carefully. Briar was from a powerful family, the Veruille's were the richest and most influential family in Bellafaire and their support had been vital in Marcella's assention. Their allegiance had helped her maintain her seat once she had done away with the previous Queen. So she could not have the girl killed outright, but she would not hesitate to do away with her if the need arises. The need had almost arrived when the aristo's and the people of Bellafaire nominated Briar as their next province queen. She was a threat without people to back her... with a court and her red jewel ... she was more than a threat, she was a nightmare given form. She was about to make the call that would end Briar life but something stayed her hand. Bloodlines in Hayll had been failing for millennium, dark jeweled people were few and far between, and if she could have the backing of the Red or more behind her she would be a formidable enemy. So instead of calling for the executioner she called for Amy and Devon Veruille. A few vicious threats and a promise that she would never make her offering until such a time as she could guarantee her loyalty to Marcella and the deal had been struck. Her strength and obedience for her life. When Briar became province Queen, she became a puppet for the territory court. She placated the people and carried out orders passed on to her from Marcella's court through her representative at court. When rebellion came to Hayll, freedom was not only won for the slaves of Draega but for Briar in Bellafaire. Suddenly she was a ruler in a territory that was in chaos. The slaves that lived in Bellafaire had heard of the revolt in Draega, the subsequent victory and the Death of Marcella. There were rumblings of rebellion in Bellafaire and it was up to Briar to do what she could to keep order in her territory. She had never had to test her metal as a queen before this, Marcella had practically made all the hard decisions for her. The males that served in her court mostly did so out of fear for her strength and marcella's wrath, not out of any respect or connection with her. Most of them however found a new respect for her when she sent them out into the towns and villages of Bellafaire to root out the rebels and dispose of them. Most were banished, those who resisted were broken of their jewels or killed. Briar now held her territory with an iron fist but her townspeople loved her for her strength and for the relative peace that they enjoyed now in Bellafaire. Still though pockets or rebels hid from her and her guard. Plotting to overthrow her and join Draega in rebellion. Briar hated seeing the territory tearing itself apart like it was, but she didn't trust the men and women who served her enough to plan with them more than was necessary for they were all hand chosen by Marcella, and beside her parents she had no other true friends at court. She was alone and her first duty was to keep peace in Bellafaire and care for its people, then she could look to the rest of Hayll and do what she could to bring back peace to its shores. Recent Events Since the fall of Marcella Briar has been trying desperately to keep peace in Bellafaire and has been doing her best to rule over the territory though she has no real experience in these matters. Her court is made up of people hand chosen by Marcella and she doesn't really know who to trust. She has taken a chance in trusting a man new to her guard, he had been captured as a rebel but offered his services to the queen and she accepted them. Her decision was perhaps naive but so far it has not proven to be a mistake. Her friendship was short lived and costly for the guard. Varian was captured and killed by Benedicte as soon as he was discovered to becoming close to the young queen "For her own safety" There was talk of a new queen rising up to power in Draega. Briar wasn't quite sure what to think the rumors were vague and confusing. They were confirmed though when an invitation was sent to a ball to be held to celebrate her forming a new court in Draega. Briar was obliged to either attend herself or send someone to attend on her behalf. With Benedicte's scheming ways she didn't trust him to remain and look after the territory on his own so she decided she must remain in Bellafaire and instead find an ambassoder she could trust to accompany Benedicte as he attended the ball. It was not an easy task with Benedicte micro managing her every move. eventually Benedicte and Sasha Nevarre were sent to the ball, and when they returned Benedicte brought with him a young queen for her to train. Briar is not sure of his motives in this and while she wants to like the girl she is guarded and watching for what motives Benedicte has in all of this. Thread Timeline #Troubling News #What to do about the Rebels #A winters night in Bellafaire #Chained #The Queens Guard\ #Prophesies and Portents #Aftermath #Return to Court #An Invitation for Change #I saw a butterfly today #Queenly Training Category:Characters